It all began with a useless reptile
by luis.miguelsilveira.1
Summary: What if it was all a lot more complicated? What if Toothless was a lot more mysterious than you first thought? And what about Hiccup and Astrid? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

"The unholy offspring."-Chapter 1

He was injured. "_An injured dragon is a dead dragon_", that's the unspoken rule in the nest. And then he appeared. That scrawny Viking who couldn't (or wouldn't, actually) kill a dragon. He freed him from his binds. Angry that maybe this was the Viking that took him down and injured his tail, he pinned him to a rock. But then, he saw that this child (that's what he was, to his eyes) didn't mean to harm him now, so he just roared and disappeared in the shadows.

***time skip***

He was screaming like a frightened animal. That wasn't supposed to happen. He was a Night Fury, for Odin's sake! The strongest and bravest dragon in the world. Still, he screamed as they plummeted against certain death. He had gone flying with his human companion and he fell off the saddle at the top of their vertical climb. Without as rider, they tumbled down from the sky. Somehow, Hiccup managed to get onto the saddle again, and his fear turned to steel-like determination as they twisted and turned through the maze of sharp rocks at near-terminal velocity. Someone was bound to get killed. Still, they made out of it unscathed. They were both smiling. Hiccup due to the adrenaline rush and the fact that they were still alive. Toothless, on the other hand, discovered a characteristic of his friend that no one else knew about: he could face his fears with a strong determination. And he was an expert at flying, twisting and turning and throwing his weight into the curves and dives and various aerobatic manoeuvres they had to perform. He was the perfect dragon, and still he was a human. But he knew how to deal with that problem. He took him to the world where dragons dare and humans dream of, up above the clouds. Hiccup had no fear of heights and was a pro at flying. He was obstinate, true to his friends and loyal. He didn't need anything else to become a Night Fury.

Now, every dragon is born with the power to do one transformation. The ancient Vikings knew of that and made legends of it. They called it the Power, but dragons called it The Great Essential Magic. Toothless fired a blue fireball that formed a cylinder of flames in the air. He poured his magic into it, but suddenly, he stopped and it turned into a normal fire, scorching Hiccup's hair and clothes. "Oh, come on!" he complained just as they flew into it.

The next day they were discovered by a blonde female whom Hiccup feared and cared about at the same time. He made clear that she couldn't escape so Toothless grabbed her and flew to the top of a tall tree. The Viking boy invited her to climb on the dragon's back. They took her for a flight and after tossing and turning until she said "sorry" (which Toothless found necessary), they took her to the paradise above the clouds. She wasn't afraid as well and she was strong. And even better, _A MATCHED PAIR_! There wouldn't be a better chance in thousands of years. He spat out his blue fireball and dumped his power into it. It became a ball of colorful flashes and crackling like thunder.

"Bud, what's that?" Hiccup was curious as to what was happening. They dove straight into it and it boomed loudly, louder than a Thunderdrum scream. The world went black for the humans as they plummeted back to the ground. Hiccup shrugged the effects of the magic and saw his friend plunging to the sea bellow them. He glided alongside him, wings overlapping and jamming his tail against Toothless' damaged tail. They glided like that back to the cove where they first met. He saw their reflex in the water of the lake and screamed. He was seeing _two_ Night Furies. His body went limp and he fell to the water, skimming to the shore next to Toothless. He was in shock and suddenly realized he was using body parts and reflexes he shouldn't have. His mind broke down and he curled up shaking. Toothless wrapped a wing around him. _I hope you appreciate this gift, my friend. But please don't cry. You're a Night Fury. We don't cry._

* * *

Short chapter, I know. I'm trying my luck with writing a movie-based fanfiction. In this case, it's about the How To Train Your Dragon movies (and possibly the Dragons: Riders of Berk TV series.). The inspiration for this is taken from the story "Lightning and Death Itself" from Cke1st. Go check it out, it's a cool fanfiction!


	2. Chapter 2

Adaptation-Chapter 2

He was a Night Fury. And all of a sudden, so was the human. Will this work out, or will there be only suffering? And what about the female? Will they ever come to terms with what he did? It's up to Toothless to solve this mess!

Toothless lay motionless next to a sobbing Hiccup, until suddenly the sobs stopped and the newly-turned dragon got up and stared at him. "Toothless…explain the reasons behind this." They heard a rustle of leaves and another black dragon surged from the trees. "Hiccup! Where are you?!" She noticed two jet-black dragons standing by the water and she joined them. "You idiotic lizard! What have you done?" The dragon in question sat down, and they two did the same. "Now, Toothless, why did you do this?" Hiccup was playing the peace-keeper, keeping Astrid from lashing at his best friend in rage. "I'm sure you know what you now are…don't interrupt. You are the fastest and most powerful dragon that ever existed, except our ruler. You are a Night Fury." "That's very pretty, but why?" Hiccup wanted to know why, not minor details, he could figure those out himself. "It's a long story." "Well, bud, no one's going anywhere so soon, so I guess you owe us a long story."

Toothless closed his eyes for a minute. "If you want a long story. Night Furies are rare, very rare. Most dragons lay 4 to 20 eggs, depending on what kind of dragon they are. But Night Furies aren't like that. We are very lucky if our females lay 2 eggs even once. So, with the amount of times we get killed or seriously injured by angry Vikings…we have a population problem. So, when get a chance to grab and transform Vikings, we gladly take that chance, because we need all Night Furies we can get, especially females, so we can keep the species. Some of us say we only lay one egg per year, others say some females can lay 2 eggs…the fact is, I never saw a female lay 2 eggs. Plus, we only transform the strongest. The intensity of the transformation makes the weakest go insane, and we don't need that."

Astrid scowled. "So why is he here?" She pointed at Hiccup, who kept a straight face that made Toothless' heart break a little. He quickly was in front of her growling angrily. "You don't even know half of what he's capable. How do you expect him to be himself when the whole village wanted him either dead or away?" Astrid could have sworn she saw tears in Hiccup's Night Fury eyes, and it made her consider what Toothless had said, and she suddenly felt sad just looking at him. It was like she was seeing his whole life in his eyes. The pain and suffering that his village didn't want him, his friends hated him and his father didn't love him…it broke her heart in two. "Hiccup…is it true? Was it that bad how we treated you?" His only answer was curling up in a black ball of scales so they wouldn't see his tears, but her very sensitive Night Fury hearing caught the faint sobs that escaped his mouth. She felt guilty of her actions and that he went through all of it without breaking. She admired him for that, but also felt awful that it was her fault that he was now crying. Toothless wrapped a wing around him, and there was hate and anger in his eyes as he glared at her.

Eventually the sobbing faded and he asked Toothless to continue. The older dragon sat near him as h continued his long story. "I know what you are going through. I was a human too. I had a pretty good life, but I lacked love from my family, so I ran outside during a dragon raid to my village, which, coincidentally, is what you now call Berk." The astonishment on Astrid and Hiccup's faces was clearly evident. "I was a young, bold warrior, so the Night Fury in charge of that raid carried me back to his nest and transformed me. We all resent being transformed for some time, but we get used to it, and flying is always fun." Hiccup smiled and bumped him gently. "We could say so, right bud?" Toothless laughed and wrapped a wing around his friend. "Tomorrow I will teach you to fly. " Hiccup smiled like a kid in a candy store, which made Astrid groan in frustration and curl up under the shadows for the night "I sure hope this is all a dream."

The next day, Hiccup was the first to wake up, excited for flight lessons. "When will we begin?" Toothless, completely awake as well grinned. "Right now! Climb on that rock and face that tree on the other side. Then, on the count to three, spread you wings and straighten you tail with your tail flaps open. When I say 'three' jump and just let your wings carry you across the water to the other side." Astrid stayed under the shadows of some tall bushes, pretending to still be asleep while despising the fact that Hiccup was perfectly happy as he successfully glided back and forth across the cove with a childish grin on his draconic face.

Toothless was overwhelmed at how fast Hiccup learned. He didn't fight his instincts at all and his technical mind rejoiced while analysing every detail, every reflex, every muscle and bone. Even a simple glide was a wonder of what we would later call Physics. By the end of the day he was starting to learn how to curve and tilt his flight path. Toothless eventually had to stop him. "Hiccup, take a break. You're new at all this and you shouldn't make your wings so tired. Relax and eat some of the fish available at this lake" He gladly did so, discovering how good raw fish smelled and tasted now that he was a dragon.

Astrid wasn't so easy to teach. She didn't want to be a dragon and wanted to keep her instincts at bay and control her actions, like she always did. This led to several splashes into the water or hits against the hard ground. That was until she saw how well Hiccup dealed with this and how, yet again, he was getting better than her and getting all the attention and praise while keeping her in the shadows. This hurt her pride and flared her competitiveness, which led her to heeding the advices and relying on her instincts. She was flying about three days after Hiccup mastered the flight patterns of a fully grown Nigh Fury. He would come back with a mouthful of fish for them each day and she tried to keep up with his abilities. One thing she was indeed good was at the landings. She had all the grace and swiftness required of such majestic creatures as Night Furies, while Hiccup did something like a controlled crash. Toothless was impressed, and at the same time sad that he couldn't go fly with them. Without his rider, he couldn't fly like he once did. He could instead glide, but whenever he tried to curve, he wavered and crashed.

He was stranded there, an easy prey for Vikings. This stung at Hiccup's heart. He didn't want to leave him behind, but he would have to when his own father found the cove. It was a death sentence. "_An injured dragon is a dead dragon._"


	3. Chapter 3

Lightning- Chapter 3

His friend was as good as dead. He wouldn't leave him to die. Will there be hope for Toothless? And what about Astrid? Is her heart slowly changing? How will Hiccup deal with all this?

It was raining, a fairly common event, considering this is Berk. What was not so normal was the lightning storm that encompassed the rain. This kept them from flying, because, once in the air, it would be easy to take a lightning bolt hit. This wouldn't kill a Night Fury, (they were, after all, the offspring of lightning and death)but it could stun them and send them plunging down to the cold ocean waters, not to mention Astrid still couldn't fly in the rain. It also meant Hiccup was frustrated because he loved flying. He was pacing back and forth groaning. Toothless lunged forward and tackled him to the ground laughing. Hiccup realized his intentions and quickly got up and arched his back, ready to jump at him. Astrid shook her head smiling a little. '_Males…so childish' _She couldn't help but stare at the scene in front of her, both male dragons playing something like a tug-of-war and trying to make the other submit while laughing. Apparently they were already used to do that. She found herself staring at the sleek black dragon that was Hiccup with rapt attention. '_He's comfortable as a dragon, probably more than when he was human. How did he accept this so easily? Well, he does things well at the first try…he's not messing up anymore, I'm surprised. And he's not so bad…'_ She shook her head before her mind could go any further on that line of thought. '_Hold it right there! You are NOT falling for a _dragon_! You will find a way to reverse this and go back to the village. I won't kill dragons anymore if that's fair, but I am NOT turning into a dragon!'_

While she dealed with this, Hiccup and Toothless bit and clawed at each other playfully. This tested Hiccup's fighting abilities while keeping him busy with something. And Toothless was impressed. The younger dragon's technical mind found openings he didn't realize he was leaving and kept his mentor at a safe distance. They were tied, experience meeting technical ability in a balanced match that none could win, and it was exciting for both, to let their inner dragon loose and watch what the other could do. Hiccup quickly burst forward and tackled Toothless, throwing him on his back and biting his neck with teeth retracted. "I win!" He got off of his mentor and smiled like a hatchling while the older dragon shook his head and laughed. "Indeed, but remember to tuck your wings in all the time. That last move, you kept your wings half out. While it might make you look bigger and more threatening, it's a weak spot. Always protect your wings in a fight."

They heard a low growl and Hiccup looked at Astrid. She seemed a little flustered and walked to the pond to drink and dive underwater for a minute. Hiccup shrugged and lay down next to Toothless. "I guess she's still dealing with all this." Toothless curled up and soon they were dozing off. I t was natural for a dragon to love sleep, so they frequently fell asleep in the afternoon after their lessons. Even Astrid usually surrendered to sleep more and more frequently each day. So what was strange was seeing her come out of the water and lay down snuggling against Hiccup. It was normal for her to sleep around that time, what wasn't, was that she was this close to Hiccup, whom she apparently despised. Toothless peeked an eye open, and smiled. He could recognize a forming pair anywhere. '_If they get over this, they will be a strong couple._'

His mind wandered elsewhere and he fell asleep again, this time plagued with his frequent nightmare.

…..

They were woken up by a sudden thunderclap and a loud painful roar. Hiccup looked at his friend Toothless, only to see him on his side, unconscious and his tail slightly charred. He quickly deduced that he had been hit by a stray lightning bolt that knocked him out. He discovered at that time yet another Night Fury ability. It wasn't at random that the humans called them "the unholy offspring of Lightning and Death itself". When he examined his tail, he found two perfect tail fins, where there had only been one. He decided he would ask Toothless about it later. When he looked around, his eyes met Astrid's and he could have sworn he saw a blush in her face before she looked away. He had thought it was impossible for a Night Fury to blush, never mind if it was Astrid, the shield maiden. He decided he shouldn't pay that much attention to it and returned to his friend, who was now waking up.

The dragon in question groaned and shook his head. "Whoa…that was intense…why are you staring at me?" Hiccup laughed. "Your tail, bud. I think you should take a look at it…" And so he did, gasping in surprise as he saw a perfect double-finned tail. "I once heard about this…I never thought it would be true." He saw the curiosity in Hiccup's face and smiled. "There's a myth about Night Furies healing when hit by a lightning bolt. I never tried it, until now, but it seems like it's not a myth. But it's quite painful, though." He shook his head hard and smirked. "Okay, hotshot, next morning start your "real" flight lessons!" Hiccup nodded, smirking too, and dragged himself closer to Astrid and nudged her with a wing. She reluctantly tried to hide a smile as she looked at him. She chuckled seeing him fast asleep and wrapped a wing around him. It was oddly comfortable for her to do it, almost like she was actually hugging him and fell asleep as well. Both young Night Furies slept soundly the rest of the night and next morning. Something started changing for Astrid that morning. It'd be a cold day in a Fireworms nest before she admitted it, but she actually started considering Hiccup (or rather Young-Night-Fury as Toothless now referred to him in a draconic naming sense) as a quite handsome dragon, as Toothless once said. It was also Hiccup who chose her dragon name and she would internally swoon anytime she remembered it. He had called her Night-Fury-black-rose out of a joke, but it quickly became her new name, and she had embraced her new nature since then. Astrid really didn't want to lose his company, but she would never admit it.

Hiccup and Toothless (Young-Night-Fury and Night-Fury) would play games of aerial tag to strengthen their flight pattern in group and, of course, Night-Fury-black-rose couldn't say now, and she would find herself relishing in the joy of flying and laughing together with the two other dragons.

Until the day came that they were discovered by a young Viking and everything started to change for Berk and the dragons.


	4. Chapter 4

The Departure-Chapter 4

It's all good for the dragons until a young Viking finds them and they have to flee. How will their lives be from now on? And what secrets lie within the dragons' nest?

They were out at sea fishing and Astrid was practising the ability to shoot a plasma blast that exploded just under the surface and stunned all the fish nearby. They were large tuna, a rare occurrence for that place. Her conclusion about shooting fireballs: "_This is just like when I threw my axe at the trees, only my axe didn't explode on contact._" They returned to the cove to rest and wait for the eventual day when the Mother would call them in. There was a sudden rustle of leaves on the nearby bushes that surprised them. Toothless and Young-night-fury, being the bigger dragons, quickly surged ahead, teeth bared, tail lashing out and threatening growls that would dissuade even the biggest Monstrous Nightmare from attacking. The disturbance happened to be no one else than Gustav Larson, the most energetic kid in the village. The reaction of the dragons made him jump and back away against the wall.

"Wait, don't do anything to him." Young-night-fury held up a paw to hold Toothless back and grinned. Gustav whimpered, thinking the grinning dragon was going to eat him. What he didn't expect was that it scratched runes in the ground in front of him.

**GUSTAV, DON'T WORRY**

**WE WON'T EAT YOU.**

**BUT I MUST ASK YOU TO **

**THROW AWAY YOUR KNIFE.**

**I'M HICCUP, BY THE WAY.**

This stunned the young Viking into silence. He had known Hiccup as the village's screw-up and the most useless Viking ever, but he also knew he had a kind heart. Now that same Hiccup was a dragon, A NIGHT FURY nonetheless. He swallowed hard and went for his knife. This made Toothless growl again and he dropped it. Hiccup nodded and wrote again.

**I KNOW IT'S HARD TO BELIEVE**

**BUT I AM A DRAGON**

**A NIGHT FURY IF YOU WANT **

**TO GET MORE SPECIFIC.**

Then came Astrid.

**I'M ASTRID. AND WE **

**NEED YOU TO BELIEVE**

**AND DO US A FAVOR.**

He looked at them and gulped. "S-so you're telling me you're Astrid…and he's Hiccup…and you're dragons now? And you're actually talking to me by scratching runes on the ground….how do I know you're not just some dragons who are tricking me to kill and eat me?"

His answer came in the typical Hiccup fashion.

**THANK YOU FOR**

**SUMMING THAT UP.**

**AND WE WON'T EAT YOU. **

**WE EAT FISH, NOT MEAT.**

His sarcastic grin and the first sentence were all too familiar, and he kneeled in front of the beasts.

"If you really are Hiccup and Astrid, why are you like…this?"

**YOU JUST GESTURED TO ALL OF US.**

His eyes grew wide and he gasped. Only one person could say that and look so sarcastic and smug about it. Hiccup. He laughed and gently rose a hand to the dragon's snout. "You really are Hiccup, huh?" The dragon nodded and rubbed his scaly nose on his hand, crooning happily. Astrid nudged his side and he laughed. "I'm ticklish, Astrid!" She had always been like a sister to him, so he hugged her.

**WE WANT YOU TO MEET SOMEONE.**

**THIS IS TOOTHLESS, THE DRAGON**

**WHO TRANSFORMED US.**

Gustav blinked and looked at the dragon in question. "Is he safe?" The two dragons by his side erupted in laughter as Toothless looked at him curiously. He wasn't expecting that, but human children are naturally fearless when curious, and Gustav was all about curiosity. The other dragons nodded and he reached a hand to pet his snout. He sighed. "Who knew dragons were such funny and good creatures?" Hiccup nodded at that and grinned again. He laid down and shook his head, rumbling slightly.

**HE SAYS TO CLIMB ON HIS BACK AND HOLD ON TIGHT. **

Astrid translated and gently nudged him to climb on Hiccup's back. He knew they were friendly, but they were also scaly and bigger than him so he offered no resistance as he hugged the dragon's neck. Hiccup slowly launched onto the air and flapped to gain altitude. Gustav was frozen in place by fear of falling as he looked down in terror. Hiccup levelled off and glided over the sea, Astrid and Toothless each on his side. The boy let go and sat upwards. He started laughing delightedly. "I'm flying! Oh this is so awesome! Wait…I'm flying…on a dragon!" Hiccup rumbled and nodded. He knew the joy of flying on a dragon like that. He shot upwards, the other two dragons falling behind to catch Gustav in case he fell off. He didn't. The boy tightened his legs and let his arms go limp, enjoying the feeling of the air rushing against his face. They burst above the cloud layer, where the sun shined brightly over the clouds. Gustav lost his speech at the magnificence of it all. He hugged Hiccup. "This is beautiful! You're so lucky! What else can you do?" Astrid knew what was coming, so she pushed him gently against the dragon and he latched on against his neck. "Obviously you want me to hold on." He chuckled.

Then Hiccup folded his wings and zoomed downwards. He felt his airspeed rise, the rising whistle of air rushing between his main wings and sub-wings and saw the sea bellow. He also heard the panicked squeak his passenger gave at the beginning of the dive. He fell through the sky until about 2 meters above the water and levelled off, his airspeed high and raising a rooster-tail of water behind him. Gustav delighted in the rush of adrenaline and laughed loudly, enjoying it all. What he didn't expect was to feel himself lifted off the dragon's back by another dragon. He looked up to see Astrid holding him and calmed down from his momentary panic. Astrid wanted him to know what it was like for her to be carried off like that when Hiccup and Toothless took her for a flight. They turned inland and landed at the cove. Gustav jumped down and sat on a log still giggling. He looked at the dragons and smiled. "You're awesome!"

He sighed. "What was the favour you guys wanted?"

**WE WANT YOU TO TELL OUR PARENTS**

**THAT WE ARE FINE, SAFE AND SOUND**

**AND WE RAN AWAY AND WON'T BE**

**COMING BACK. CAN YOU DO IT?**

Hiccup licked his cheek and crooned sadly. "I presume you're going to the dragons' nest?" The black reptiles nodded and crooned sadly. He stood up, trying to act like the grown up he still wasn't. "Alright. Can you guys visit, sometimes?" They smiled and licked his cheeks. Suddenly their teeth itched and they felt an uncomfortable feeling they couldn't shake off. They knew what it was. The Mother was calling.

**WE MUST GO NOW. THE MOTHER **

**DRAGON IS CALLING ALL DRAGONS.**

**WE WILL VISIT IN A MONTH.**

"Sure. Guys, be safe, ok?" They nuzzled him and flapped off a few moments later, towards their future.


	5. Chapter 5

The Nest-Chapter 5

They're at the Nest. What will the other dragons do and what will be their future. And what about the Mother? What is her opinion on the new additions to her ranks?

On and on they flew, towards what seemed like the edge of the world. For three long hours they flew, gliding lazily on the thermals, not really desiring to get to their destination quickly. Toothless used this time to teach them more about how to be a dragon.

"Us Night Furies are amongst the smartest dragons in the world. So, when we're not protecting other dragons in the raids, we are the judges of the nest. Any dispute that happens, we break it up and make a fair decision based on the truth. This way, we reduce the number of our friends that fall prey to the Mother and keep the nest calm." Astrid worriedly asked him something that was weighing on her mind. "Will we have to raid our village?"

Toothless shook his head. "Until you're comfortable with it, you will be raiding other villages or you can go out to see and get some fish, to show that you're still helping. The first two or three raids will be the hardest. You'll do anything to not hit any Vikings. But when you see another dragon taken down by a spear or battle ax, you will know what to do. The dragon inside you will tell you what you should do then."

Then they were quickly approaching the fog wall that was Helheim's Gate and all conversation ceased as they zipped past pillar after pillar of sharp volcanic rock. They could hear the calls of the Mother, and they suddenly knew the way there. Past the deadly labyrinth was a tall, scary-looking volcano. "That right there is the Nest. Oh, look, in the water!" He blasted a fireball into the water that stunned a whole school of big cod. "Each of you, grab one." They did so and flew into the nest. They flew a few laps around the island so they could locate the entrance on the wall of the volcano. Once inside, they dropped their fish in the orange mist below. "_Oh, it's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole._" Was his only thought as he saw other dragons doing the same.

A thunderous roar made every dragon scatter into hiding. Then, a giant head, bigger than his house back on Berk, emerged from the mist. "Straight and level" was Toothless' advice as he and Astrid felt and heard the dragon take a few sniffs at them. He also felt it's six eyes staring at them before it sunk back under the mist. They landed on a nearby ledge and he shook with nervousness. "That thing is huge! Oh man…if my father knew where we are…" Astrid shook her head. "He would give everything to find this place. But he can't find it, or it's the end for the Berk Vikings."

Their worries were interrupted by a happy squawk. "Night-Fury, you're back? We thought you were dead, when you didn't show up after that last raid. We were all so worried! And… oh my! More Night Furies?! This is the best news ever since you came into this nest!" It was a Nadder, excitable breed of dragons, usually chatty and gossipers of the nest. "I'm sorry for causing you worries, my friend. These are my friends, and they will be staying with us. Young-night-fury and Night-fury-black-rose." "Oh my…did you manage to get a matched couple?! That means you'll be laying a Night Fury egg?! Such great news!" "We're not a couple!" Was their answer. The Nadder giggled and flew off. "She'll take care of the introductions. One more thing, be honest. When all the dragons come to greet you and hear your story, don't lie. We dragons don't tell lies." Hiccup nodded. "Makes sense. I've noticed that dragon eyes seem to convey their feeling. One single stare would reveal that you're lying."

The next few hours were spent greeting different dragons and telling their story to all those who wanted to hear it. Even the ferocious Nightmares were civilized and courteous, something the average Viking would never be. By the end of the endless stream of dragons, they were tired, but popular and feeling welcomed. They just bundled together on the ledge and fell asleep, all three of them.

The next morning, after catching breakfast, Young-night-fury noticed something he was not pleased with. A tiny Monstrous Nightmare was surrounded by bigger Nadders who were kicking and pulling on his wings. The Nadders seemed to be already 1 and a half years old, while the Nightmare was but a hatchling, born four months ago. He landed on their ledge, which brought silence to the group, and the whole nest, for that matter. "I don't like what I'm seeing." He snorted disapprovingly. The Nadders broke formation, allowing the Nightmare hatchling to escape under the Night Fury. "We were just having fun" The biggest grinned innocently. "Were you having fun, Little-nightmare?" "No…" Came a tiny squeak from under him. His eyes focused back on the Nadders. "I don't think this child's parents would approve of your behaviour. Do you want me to call them here to solve this matter?" They all flinched. "No, please. We'll be good." They flapped off out of the nest to play on the beach. The Nightmare hatchling had calmed down, seeing the nest's black guardian come to his rescue. "Thank you. You saved me." "Night Furies oversee the nest and keep it safe. Now, where are your parents?" The small dragon opened his wings and flapped off towards his parents, happy once more. "Mom, mom! Guess who just talked to me!" All the other dragons roared their approval, releasing short puffs of flame occasionally. The two other Night Furies joined him. "Do you know what you just did?" Night-fury kept a serious face, although his eyes were full of pride. "I saw a pack of bullies picking on the weakest. It bothered me and I had to break it off." Young-night-fury answered in a subdued tone. "And established your position in this nest, earning the trust of every dragon here to keep them from getting out of control. Well done."

Hiccup couldn't believe. He, Hiccup The Useless was actually doing things right at the first attempt! "_I might actually be happy here.._"

Little did he know the dark clouds forming ahead on his destiny.


	6. Chapter 6

First Raid-Chapter 6

The first raid. Will they survive? Will someone come out hurt?

They woke up in the middle of their third night at the nest with their ears itching and a buzzing in their brains. Night-fury stirred and rose to his feet. "Up and at 'em boys…the Mother is hungry." They spiralled out of the volcano in a mass of dragons and gathered just below the clouds. The whole population of dragons of the nest was hovering around an aging Nightmare who was barking orders to the other dragons. "All of you who were nesting on the far side, head to the place of the rocks. The rest, to the island of the lakes"

The dragons roared and split into two large groups. "Hiccup, you go to the place of the rocks. I have to teach Astrid about a few more details of a dragon raid" Night-fury whispered. Young-night-fury was clearly nervous. "You're sure I can do it alone, bud?" His answer came from who he least expected. Night fury-black-rose tapped his wing with hers. "If someone can do it, it's you. Go get 'em, and…_please don't die_." She whispered the last part as they parted. He smiled and flew zigzags, weaving through the group of dragons until he reached the front. "Care to share a few details about this place of the rocks?" He asked a Deadly Nadder that led the group. She smiled "Young-night-fury, you fly with us?" He nodded, and she told the other dragons to spread the word. "The situation is this. This human village has big catapults that throw rocks at us. But apparently someone down there is throwing rock spikes. They're harder than spears; even the Gronkles have troubles with those. If they hit our wings, they leave a nasty wound, but if they hit the body or the neck, it's a death sentence."

"I'll see what I can do about it." The village was getting closer, so he climbed to strike altitude. All the dragons waited for his first strike to signal the starting of the raid. Up there, he chose his target. The largest catapult would be a worthy target, crippling their defences. He set for a dive, felt his airspeed rise, heard the whistle of the air rushing between his wings and sub-wings and sparked a fireball. "_Target: straight ahead. Obstacles: none. Fires: ready._"He reached near-terminal velocity and fired. A split-second later, the catapult was a smouldering wreck, smoke and fire rising from it. The rest of the dragons poured into the village. It began. Shouts and screams filled the air, as the humans began to fight back. He quickly located the machine that threw the spikes the Nadder talked about. "_This is it. This should be a good target._" He dove on it and blew it up, leaving the crew half-deaf for hours. He didn't have time to worry, as he had to dodge an axe.

The next hour was spent wrecking catapults and the remaining rock-throwing machines apart. He had run out of targets to shoot at, so he flew up to the height of his first dive and overlooked the village. He quickly spotted a group of Vikings quietly approaching a group of young Nightmares. He growled angrily and dived. He locked on his target and pushed forward, to give more strength to his strike. His mind hatched a simple plan in the few seconds it took. He released a firebolt, it dug under the ground and blew up under the Vikings' feet, sending them somersaulting through the air. Some landed on the ground, but one landed on the sheep fence. Hiccup could hear his scream of pain as his ribs cracked. The other…let's say he fell on his own sword.

The raid ended few minutes later, with him having spent all his remaining fires in protecting other dragons from angry Vikings. And he never missed his intended target. The dragons were grateful for his protection, especially the large Zipplebacks and Nightmares, easy targets for the deadly rocks. He flew next to the same Nadder he had talked to before. "What's the status?" The female dragon exchanged a wingtap with him. "None of us are coming home empty. We lost two dragons, a Gronkle and a big Monstrous Nightmare." Young-night-fury frowned. "I'm sorry…" Nadder-black-stealth, that was her name, squawked excitedly. "Don't be! We usually lose about nine or ten of our friends here. And I didn't see any rocks! I also heard from the younger dragons how you used your fires to protect them, from the Vikings by blowing up the ground under their feet. Either you're an awesome strike dragon, or a good omen. Either way, we thank you." He smiled and flew the same zigzag pattern as before, the adult dragons al wanting to exchange wingtaps with him. He was humbled to see how the dragons loved and respected him, and how much trust they had in him. He was treated like a veteran by every dragon.

His high spirits sank to the bottom as he saw the second group coming from their raid. One of the Night Furies was curled on a Nightmare's back. IT WAS ASTRID! He flew over to Toothless, roaring in anger. "Night-fury! What happened?" His friend crooned sadly. "She caught an axe on her side…she was trying to protect a group of Nadders and a Viking hit her." As they entered then nest, he gently nudged her head with his nose. She whined sadly. "Hiccup…it hurts more than I thought it would…" "You stay right there." He backed away a few steps and breathed calmly, focusing. Everybody knew what he was going to do, and they all watched, witnesses. He created the usual disc of swirling colours, let his energy flow into it, and it crackled like thunder. He stared at Astrid and nodded. A Nightmare carefully pushed her into it and the disc vanished in a blinding light. It lip up the nest for a moment, leaving a passed out Night Fury in its place. She was yet again perfectly healthy, the axe wound gone. Young-night-fury nudged her side. He knew she was ticklish as a human, he hoped she still was as a dragon. His hopes proved right, as she twitched and gasped. "Hiccup…" She rose to her feet, shaking off the effects of his Dragon Power and glared at him. "…if you ever tickle me again, I will bite you…" Then she proceeded to swat him with her tail, just a little, as warning. Young-night-fury laughed. "I'm glad you're fine." And wrapped a wing around her, like a hug.

The other dragons scattered to different parts of the nest, leaving them alone. They stayed that way for the rest of the night, falling asleep together. Something sparked in her heart, as Night-fury-black-rose thought of what he had done, and what his feelings for her meant, and her own feelings, that night. "_He's not so bad after all…_" That's what was in her mind as she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The pain of losing family-chapter 7

Gustav had considered the Night Furies' request for a few days. How was he supposed to tell Stoick the Vast that his son had run away, and in the company of Astrid nonetheless, without sounding suspicious or telling him the truth and sounding like a madman? He would need some strong moral support for that, so he went to the only place where he could find someone to confide in.

"Gobber? Are you in there?" He peeked his head inside the forge, hearing the noises of metal being hammered in the anvil. The man in question stopped his work and let the axe blade in a bucket to cool before turning to the boy. "Ah, it's ye' Gustav. So what brings ye' here, oh wanderin' lad?" "Well, I was hoping you could help me with something…" Both sat down for a conversation. Gustav sighed. "Judgin' by ye' face, it's really important isn't it?" "Well, yes…I have something to say to Stoick about his son…and Astrid. They gave me a message, saying they were alright, but they wouldn't be returning. How do I tell something like that to him?"

Gobber considered that. Hiccup might have been a danger magnet and accident-prone, but he knew Stoick loved his son, although he used to have a bit of trouble expressing his feelings. He also missed his apprentice. Although he had developed a sarcastic sense of humour, he was still a joy to teach, especially seeing he didn't have children. "Well, there's no easy way to tell 'im. Just be straight to the point an' don' delay it. I will go with you, of course."

Later that day, they went to the chief's house to give him the news. Gustav went rigid after Stoick opened the door. If he went raging, he wouldn't stand a chance, but that's why Gobber was with him. He could calm down the chief without using his fists. "What brings you here today?" The chief asked kindly. "I think ye' might wanna invite us in first…" His mood immediately turned serious as he let them in. "Well, what's this about?" "The lad here has somethin' to tell ya'. I'm just the moral support." The chief nodded and faced Gustav. "Well, what is it?" "It's…about Hiccup…and Astrid, sir. I've met them down at the forest a few days ago. They asked me to tell you that…they're fine and safe, but they won't be returning…"c immediately the chief's heavy hands were on his shoulders. "My Hiccup?! He said that? And Astrid went with him?" Gustav could only nod as confirmation. "Do you know anything else? Did he say why he ran away?" Gustav tried not to cry, but he was only a kid, so he started sobbing. "I'm very sorry sir…that's all I know…" Stoick rose from his chair and walked them out.

Once outside, the chief's muffled howling sobs rang in his ears. "My son…not you too…first your mother, now you...what have I done…that you'd run away…" It was heart-breaking to hear, and he broke down again, sobbing in Gobber's arms. "Do you think…that I should have told him that?" Gobber sighed heavily and patted his head gently. "Lad, when a father loses his child, it's the most desperate feeling in this world. Now he knows his son is alive and well. That should grant him some small comfort…" '_I hope.'_ Eventually his tears stopped and he wiped the rest of them from his face. "Thank you Gobber. I couldn't have done that alone." "Don't thank me lad. Ye' did well in there. Now go back to you house. It's almost night time…and today we might get a dragon raid." Gustav couldn't help but giggle. "How do you always know when there will or not be a dragon raid?" "Secret of the trade, lad. If ye' wanna know, ye' need to first show me ye' can be my apprentice." He winked. "Alright. When do I begin?" "Tomorrow mornin'. Wake up with the rooster and come to the forge."

That night, Gobber's words became true. The dragons came to Berk, and with them, three black dragons he knew so well.

The next day, things started to change for Berk. Fortunately, no one had yet realized it. You want to keep a Viking busy in his daily chores, not thinking of war and dragons all day.


	8. Chapter 8

The skies are on fire- Chapter 8

The Mother was hungry, as the buzzing in their brains stated. It was the go-out signal, triggering a mass of dragons swirling up the cone. Amazingly, no one bumped into anyone else, not even the Gronkles.

The three Night Furies took to the skies together, watching an aging Zippleback discuss a battle plan for the raids, as the dragons hovered above the volcano silently. It's been around a month since they were turned into dragons and about a week and a half since they had asked Gustav to deliver the message to their parents. Young-night-fury and night-fury-black-rose had become more accustomed to the raids that happened every other day in different villages. Young-night-fury having acquired a reputation of meticulous and fearless striker, his clever mind able to hatch the most amazing plans and put them into action in seconds, even in the frenzy of a full-on raid.

This one would be different, though.

Night-fury had been selected for a raid on what Hiccup knew as Berserker Island, while the two other Night Furies were to raid a second place together. "Good luck. You'll need it." Night-fury knew what they were going to face. That's why they were going together. "What do you mean, bud?" Young-night-fury was confused with his friend's words. They exchanged wingtaps together and night-fury spoke solemnly. "It's time. You'll know when you get there."

Somehow, young-night-fury had a suspicion of what that meant. "We're going to raid Berk…isn't it?" He sighed; trying not to draw much attention as the dragons under his charge flew silently, trying to keep their stealth until reaching the island half hour later. Night-fury-black-rose staggered in mid-air, as the outline of Berk started to appear in front of them. "Hiccup…this is Berk! We're going to raid our own home?" "It is not home, not anymore, Astrid. It might have been home for you, and I really don't want to go there, but I will do what I have to do, even if it's Berk." His eyes hardened, remembering all those times he was shunned and bullied. The dragon in him felt a slight pleasure in taking revenge, and he was trying to keep that part under control, as they reached their destination, climbing to strike altitude.

They rolled into their dives together, tearing apart catapults on opposite sides of the island, signalling the beginning of the raid. Dragons poured into the village, the horn blaring in the night, alerting the men to a raid. Hiccup looked down at the village he once lived in and spotted a few young dragons helping in the raid, gulping down fish from the storehouse, unaware of the Vikings that were sneaking up on them. He saw them, though, and plunged into a full power dive. He once more fell his airspeed rise, heard the whistle of the air rushing past his wing and sparked a plasma blast on the back of his throat. Hiccup watched as the ground came up to meet him, shooting his plasma at the Vikings and hitting the ground in front of them, sending them flying backwards. The dragons flew away spooked, and thankful to their black guardian. He almost pulled up too late, his tail smacking hard into another Viking's face, knocking him unconscious. He met with the other Night Fury above the island, watching for more targets.

"How are you holding up?" He gently nudged her with his wing. "I'm fine. It's not going as bad as I thought it would go." They heard the roars of dragons and the screams of men fighting back. It used to be such a comforting sound, knowing that the Vikings were doing their best. Yet now the tables had turned. Their people were the dragons. And they would protect them to the last of their abilities. But one thing grabbed their attention. During their time in the nest, Young-night-fury had become a bit of and adoptive brother to a young Nightmare. And that same Nightmare was now at mercy of a Viking. Astrid watched as her friend rolled backwards into a dive, roaring in rage.

That Viking so happened to be Stoick The Vast, axe ready to chop the Nightmare's neck, when the ear-splitting roar of a raging Night Fury got his attention. "Night Fury…He looked up towards the sky, trying to see the beast, when a purple flash hit his axe, melting it. Another blast hit just below his feet, sending him tumbling through the air. The black dragon landed, growling at the Nightmare.

"What are you doing? You're two years old, not three! You can't face big Vikings yet! Get out of here, it's too dangerous!" What the overprotective Night Fury failed to notice was Stoick scrambling to his feet and drawing his sword, ready to slash at him. The young Nightmare jumped over him, blocking the sword's path. He turned around, but it was too late. She was dead. His hot-headed little sister was dead. Killed by his own father, Stoick The Vast! He let out a pained roar and glared at the Viking. His vision went red and he shot, instinct taking over and anger roaming free. The plasma blast missed Stoick by a hair's breadth, instead creating a hole on the storage house behind him.

Astrid watched in horror as he jumped, climbing quickly. _'I have to stop him. He's going to do something he shouldn't do. He's just being reckless! He's going to get himself killed!' _Her mind filled only with the thought of helping him, as she crossed his path and shot a blast just above his head as warning. "HICCUP, STOP!" Her roar filled the night, freezing both man and dragon in their places. Stoick looked down to the corpse at his feet and at his molten axe, frozen by the roar above him, realizing just how close he was to dying.

"Astrid, don't try to stop me. I have to do this." "No, Hiccup. I won't let you do this. I know what you're feeling. You want revenge, and now. I understand. But if you go up against him, can you really get revenge on your own father? Or you expect him to kill you?" That brought him to reality. He whined sadly, looking down at his dead friend. "I…I don't know. I saw him kill her! I can't forget that. The loom on my little sister's face…I saw the light go out in her eyes!" "Hiccup, remember the last time Arvendelle's fire reached Berk? My uncle Finn died that night. I know what you're feeling, and revenge won't help you."

The Vikings watched, amazed, at the dragons' conversation. Though they couldn't understand, they knew they were talking. They all imagined dragons to be mindless beasts, and yet, here were two dragons talking like people, one of them obviously distraught over something. The teens, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut had seen the dragon knock back their chief and growl at the Nightmare. They saw the Nightmare die protecting the Night Fury, and it going berserk, trying to kill Stoick. The look in its eyes made them think if, perhaps, dragons weren't as mindless as they thought they were.

Eventually the dragons left with their catch, leaving a battered and bruised Berk behind. The dragons gave space to young-night-fury on the return flight, thinking he was mourning the death of the young Nightmare. They were partially right. His heart had been ripped apart by the dual side of Stoick-his father and Stoick-murderer of his sister. Astrid took Hiccup in a detour, landing on a sea stack and wrapping her right wing around him, trying to comfort his heart. They didn't speak. It wasn't necessary. Just her presence was enough for him, as he sobbed desperately, crying like a lost child.

'_Just when his life was starting to brighten…Stoick, why do you constantly break your son's heart…?'_

**AN: Dun dun duuuuunnnn…broken-hearted Hiccup and a supporting Astrid. What will happen next? Maybe some Dragon!Hiccstrid? No smut, though.**


	9. Chapter 9

A new generation?-chapter 8

He was heartbroken. She wants to help. What will come of it? Will he have a reason to smile again?

It had been a week since the disastrous raid to Berk, and Young-night-fury had become somewhat stable. He took to the skies each morning early on. Night-fury-black-rose watched him from the edge of the volcano that morning, seeing him fly in a broad circle, flapping hard to reach top speed, as if he could outfly his sorrow. '_I have to help him…_' was the only thing going through her mind then. She thought about their lives. A few years ago, she wouldn't even spare him as much as a glance, but now; she could see him as somewhat of an important friend, if not more. Not that she would ever admit to her budding feelings for him. A few months ago, Young-night-fury would have been a target, just another dragon dead at her hands. Now she was trying to help him out of his sorrow. '_It's ridiculous how your life can take such a turn so quickly…_'

He saw her staring at him. Noticed her taking flight and climbing towards him. '_Let's see how much effort you're willing to put into reaching out to me…_' He smiled and veered upwards, leading her into a game of chase. She was confused, but followed him. It was unusual for him to initiate a game, no matter how much fun he had with it. Something told her to follow him, so Night-fury-black-rose stayed on his tail as they climbed above the cloud layer. He turned around and dashed to her, she did the same. He spun on his back and zipped past her, wings touching for a moment. She veered up; he tilted down, spinning around each other. He turned on his side and pushed over into a dive, with her staying right next to him, belies almost touching. They parted upon reaching close to the water, raising twin rooster tails of water as they glide away from each other. Putting a burst of speed and climbing. They rolled around each other as they climbed, like the stripes on a barber's pole. Something inside them rose as they climbed, an intense feeling which he knew very well, and she was just now discovering.

They faced each other, halting for a moment. He tilted his head down and she nodded, understanding. They swung at each other, wings wrapping around each other in a passionate embrace, plunging into the water. Coming out moments later, gliding lazily towards the volcano, utterly spent and happy. "Astrid…thank you." She veered closer to him, wings overlapping. "For what? You were the one who took me on a mating flight." Laughing as he stuttered. "Well…I didn't know what it was at the beginning. But I'm thanking you for being there for me, for trying to reach out to me." "Well, in the end you knew, and you did it anyway. And I don't think I would have done it any other way. Will you watch over me when I lay our eggs? And protect our children from the moment they hatch?" Young-night-fury smiled and nodded. "I saw how my father struggled with it, but I will do my best to care for our family."

Night-fury was one of the few dragons awake when they glided into the nest. He noticed how close they were and chuckled to himself. '_Well done, Astrid. Hiccup is happy at last._' It seemed things were finally falling into place, and they could be happy at last. But there was one final test to their bonds, and it would decide the fate of both man and dragon.

A.N: I know, short chapter. Sorry if this is not to your taste or if you wanted more dragonfire and action. But sometimes, even a dragon enjoys some peace, so this is basically to solve Hiccup's trauma and give you some Hiccstrid. Thank you all for your comments. Even if few, they have motivated me to keep writing this. I hope you guys keep reading it and please do tell me if there's something that could be made better in this story. Also, I've put up a new story, "I Am Nothing…". It's still in one chapter, but I would appreciate some feedback.


	10. Chapter 10

Picking up the pieces-chapter 10

Dragon raids are a constant in Berk. But that doesn't mean they don't take their toll.

"The last dragon raid was costly, Gobber. We can't do this for much longer…we have to find the nest." Stoick hit his massive fist against the table. He had been sitting with his friend at the Mead Hall discussing their next move. The lack of Hiccup was also getting to Stoick, and he couldn't stop talking about going after the dragons' nest with a fury few could match. And the young berkians-to-be weren't exactly helping either. Without Hiccup as their punching bag to order around, being forced to clean up their messes didn't sit right with them, especially the twins, constantly wreaking havoc around the village. Snotlout became even bossier, so convinced he would be the chief, seeing his nuisance of a cousin had run away. What earned him a black eye, a broken arm and a bunch of other bruises was trying to spread the rumor that Hiccup had somehow kidnapped Astrid to do Thor knows what. When Stoick found…let's say that in that moment Snotlout had wished that the Night Fury that had landed in front of Mead Hall had carried him off or killed him right there and then.

"And what will you do after that? The ice is about to set in, the boats won't be able to return, or, if they do, are you planning to let the dragons take down another whole fleet?" Gobber wanted to smack him with his mug prosthetic to make him stop being an idiot. Seriously…what had Valka seen it this boar-headed stubborn Viking? W ell, probably it was just that, he concluded. "And let those beasts kill us all by winter? Or should we make a deal with them? 'We give you half of our food and you defend our village'?" The Vikings close to them all laughed at that ridiculous idea. All but Gobber. "Stoick, my friend, come with me to the forge." "Why do you want me to go to the forge?" "I want to show you something. Something Hiccup forgot to take with him." That got Stoick up on his feet and ready to rip the doors of the Mead Hall open. "Why didn't you say so right away?"

The walk to the forge was made in silence, both remembering Hiccup as their steps took them closer to the only place both had seen him smile and just be himself without fear of repercussions. "Now, Stoick, what I'm about to show you is something that is an extremely delicate matter. Don't do anything stupid and think carefully of what you say, understood?" Stoick could only nod. Hiccup had always been different, but what had he done that could have been that serious to Gobber? He watched as his friend opened the door to the back room, Hiccup's room in the forge and invited him inside. Instantly, he knew why it was so serious. The walls were covered in drawings. Beautiful, brightly colored drawings of… "Dragons? Hiccup drew these?" That's true; the walls were covered with dragons of every kind they knew. Nadders, Nightmares, Timberjacks, Whispering Deaths…each dragon documented in the Book of Dragons was there in in bright colors and skillfully drawn. All but one. There was one dragon he didn't recognize.

"Yes, Stoick. Your son might not have been a good dragon-fighter, but the boy could draw beautiful things, and he had a good skill in the forge!" He plucked one drawing from the wall. A jet-black dragon, with big, round green eyes and a double finned tail. Stoick squinted to read the tiny lettering that made the drawing's name. "Night Fury…that's a Night Fury?! How…how does he know what they look like?" Gobber's hand hit the back of his head. "Because he actually shot down one! Your son shot down a Night Fury, do you understand?"

Stoick's heart swelled with pride. His son, Hiccup the Uselles, actually managed to hit a Night Fury. "But how? They're too fast to even see them!" Gobber chuckled. "Remember that machine he made? That…'Mangler'? He used it to hit the creature!" Stoick's jaw fell. One of his son's inventions actually worked! And it brought down a Night Fury! "So that story about taking a search party up to Raven Point…it was true! He brought down the unholy offspring of Lightning and Death itself! And none of us believed in him…" He looked down and sat on the nearby chair. As his massive weight came down on the heavy chair, something fell under it with an audible 'thump'. He picked it up and saw Berk's crest on it. "This is…" he opened up the leather bound book. "This is Hiccup's diary! Gobber, look!"

Gobber took the book in his hand and, using a specially made prosthetic, began leafing through it quickly. "This is Hiccup's writing…do you think we should read this?" Stoick nodded and smiled eagerly. "Gobber, this might explain quite a few things about Hiccup. I'm not letting this chance pass." "I see. You might want to know something first. Give me your axe." Stoick gave him the axe he was carrying. "Is something wrong with it? You made it, so it must be good." "Now that, there, is where you're mistaken." He took off the handle's cloth grip. Under it you could read '_For my father, Stoick the Vast .May he rule wisely and for many years, for I won't be half the man he is.' _Stoick tried to hold back his tears. "Hiccup made this axe for you." Gobber wrapped the cloth back on the axe. "This was supposed to show us both he could do more than just sharpen swords and axes. Who do you think made all of the "fine swords" the village has? I can't do that properly with just one hand!" Gobber waved his hook and hand in the air, driving the point home. Stoick chuckled. "If the village knew…they would throw out their swords onto the sea for fear they were cursed!" They shared a good laugh until Gobber gave Stoick the book. "Read this." He did so, reading out loud. "Dragons…they aren't what we think they are. They're not the murderous hellspawn everyone thinks they are. Toothless showed me they're caring and gentle, with varying degrees of smartness. Especially Night Furies. Apparently, they like to shower humans with relatively harmless spit in a tongue bath. I wish my dad could see, but he would just put his axe through his brain, that's what he always does. I'm starting to consider hoping onto Toothless' back and leave this place. I've fixed his injured tail, after all…Gobber, if I do run, or rather, fly off, I know you'll find this diary and show it to my dad. And he surely will declare me an outcast for befriending a Night Fury, but please don't hold that against me. I never was a good Viking after all. I'm better as a Dragon Rider." The diary fell from Stoick's hands with a quite loud noise in the deathly quiet room. "My son…he tamed a Night Fury?" "Well, I did notice the boy seemed happier. And his way with the dragons...now I know how he did it. He learned from his friend." Gobber shrugged. He'd seen stranger things from the boy.

Stoick's face went deathly pale. His son rides a Night Fury and ran away from home. First, a dragon took his wife. Now, his son ran away on the wings of a dragon. At least his son was safe, if Hiccup's words were anything to go by.

Well…the kid had never once lied. He could have a stinging sense of sarcasm, but his words were always true.

"I have to go find him…"

**A.N: Sorry about the long wait…I had a few problems at school and haven't found much time to write on this story. Well, I hope you like it!**

**Luis, the author, incurable sarcastic and the last survivor of Math classes…signing off.**

**(Alien joke…)**


End file.
